


in the quiet of morning

by gaydisasterdanvers



Series: tumblr kiss prompts [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Kissing, Lesbians, ReignCorp, don't shy away because it's so few words, i promise it's worth it, kiss prompts, sleepy sam arias is bae, they're so freakin' cute, they're wives your honor, this is short and to the point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:28:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29021226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaydisasterdanvers/pseuds/gaydisasterdanvers
Summary: A breathy laugh slips from Lena’s painted lips as Sam lazily kisses along the column of her throat, the sharp angle of her jaw. She slips her fingers through the long chestnut strands, nails scratching at her scalp as she keeps her close, “I was gone for three days, Samantha.”“That’s too many,” Sam pouts in an overly dramatic fashion, letting the drowsiness tugging at her eyelids win out as she presses her lips to Lena’s.--a fill for the tumblr kiss prompt 'reunion kiss'/reigncorp.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Arias/Lena Luthor
Series: tumblr kiss prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127651
Comments: 9
Kudos: 35





	in the quiet of morning

**Author's Note:**

> this was posted on tumblr a long time ago  
> somehow i never got around to posting here.
> 
> enjoy?
> 
> **tumblr:** [ gaydisasterdanvers](https://gaydisasterdanvers.tumblr.com)

The house is dark as she tiptoes inside- quiet with the familiar stillness of early suburban mornings. She’s careful to maintain the silence, sets her suitcase on the entryway rug and closes the heavy oak door behind her, gently turning the lock into place. Sidestepping a pair of Ruby’s shoes, she slips out of her jacket and folds it across the handle of her rolling bag. Despite her attempts at remaining innocuous, her suitcase tips beneath the uneven weight of her coat and falls to the ground with a loud thud.

A soft snort from the living room catches her attention. The rustle of fabric and the creak of the worn leather cushions beneath shifting weight. 

“Baby?” Sam murmurs, voice raspy with the weight of deep sleep. Propping up on an elbow, she squints against the darkness towards the commotion at the front door, “You’re home. I didn’t think you’d be here until morning.”

“The proceedings ended earlier than expected, I was able to change my flight,” Lena replies softly. Through the silence, the sound of her heels being discarded in the entryway. The faint press of bare feet on the hardwood gets louder as she pads through the living room towards the couch, “Why are you sleeping out here?”

“I couldn’t sleep- the bed felt too big without you,” she replies, the sound of a smile curling around each word. A big hand reaches out and catches Lena’s forearm, pulling until she can’t help but fall clumsily into the brunette’s waiting lap. Ducking her head into the crook of her wife’s neck, she presses a kiss to her pulsepoint and murmurs: “I missed you.”

Sam inhales deeply, losing herself in the familiar scent Lena would’ve dabbed on her wrists and neck that morning. It settles a warmth in her bones. Sets her heartbeat on a steady thrum against her ribs. 

A breathy laugh slips from Lena’s painted lips as Sam lazily kisses along the column of her throat, the sharp angle of her jaw. She slips her fingers through the long chestnut strands, nails scratching at her scalp as she keeps her close, “I was gone for three days, Samantha.”

“That’s too many,” Sam pouts in an overly dramatic fashion, letting the drowsiness tugging at her eyelids win out as she presses her lips to Lena’s. 

“Apparently,” the smaller woman whispers into the contact. The kiss is slow and steady- spelling the unspoken against each other’s skin. 

It’s simple. Comfortable. 

It’s loving, delicate and careful.

Despite the amount of times they’ve kissed just like this, it feels brand new. Always has, always will. It sends the familiar warmth of absolute all consuming adoration through Sam’s skin and she can’t help the dreamy sigh that falls from her lips. At the sound of the sigh, Lena pulls back enough to tilt her forehead to Sam’s, “Come, let’s go to bed.”


End file.
